total_drama_pahkitew_island_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Anne Maria and Trent
This article focuses on the interactions between Anne Maria and Trent. Overview At the beginning of the season, it is clear they want different things, Anne Maria wants a relationship, while Trent does not. They are placed on the same team and Anne Maria commonly flirts with Trent, making him feel uncomfortable. Most of the time Anne Maria does not catch onto this as Trent never says anything, but he does try to get Anne Maria away from him, by naming previous male Total Drama competitors and saying they are in distance, Anne Maria usually believes him, but she eventually does not fall for that trick. They even kiss a few times. Eventually, Anne Maria realizes she does not need a man, much like Trent not needing a woman, but things get complicated between the two, with Anne Maria thinking he used her for a vote, and him being annoyed with her antics. When Anne Maria told her team to vote her off, things take a shocking turn, when Trent is voted off (surprising both), with things being strained between them. When they both make a cameo in Mid-Knights (after Anne Maria has been eliminated), they agree to make amends. Coverage In Daring Dramatizations, Trent's first line is him nervously greeting Anne Maria after she was eying him. Later in the confessional, Anne Maria says Trent is looking "fine". Trent volunteers for the challenge, then Dakota does, making Anne Maria scream that Trent is hers, she does apologize, but says she simply wants to be beside him. Trent later says that if he is hit on by Beardo (acting as Anne Maria for the challenge) it would be a new low, one to which Anne Maria comes close to. Afterwards, Anne Maria scoots closer to Trent, saying nothing is better than the real thing, when Scarlett is asked to be Trent, Anne Maria objects, complimenting Trent, while insulting Scarlett. She note that he is playing hard to get, only making her attraction stronger as he tries to get her away from him. Anne Maria makes a joke, which disgusts Trent, who tries to convince her she does not need a man, to no avail as she continues to compliment him. However, it should be said that Trent does yell at Harold when he insults her and himself at the same time. When Scarlett injures him, Anne Maria yells at Scarlett angrily. When Trent wins them the challenge, Anne Maria scoots towards him, telling him to party it up with her, Trent says she should do it with Harold instead of himself. The Teams' Song, Trent stops greeting his team when he sees Anne Maria, he is later seen running, Anne Maria in the confessional states that Trent is warming up to her, she is sown to be delighted about that. When the challenge starts, Anne Maria tells her team not to worry, as Trent can win them the challenge, he backs her up by saying he can play guitar. She is confident that Trent can win for the team. Trivia Category:Interactions Category:Contestants Category:Conflicts Category:Conflicts Turned Friendships